Jealousy
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Remember how Starfire got all jealous when Robin had to take Kitten to prom? Now what if we change Starfire's name to Raven...ONESHOT RobRae


_**Writing too much fics at once...so many ideas, so little time...help**_

 _ **Also, have any of you seen the Titans 'singing' their own song? I nearly died at Cy's part XD**_

 _ **It's been a while since I watched this episode so I'm doing this from memory and making up my own stuff whenever I hit a blank.**_

* * *

Robin paced the room, his mind set on what to do with Kitten. He was surprised to see Killer Moth had a daughter, even more surprised at that than the outfit change the villain went through.

He was thinking of calling Bruce, but then decided not to. He had to prove Robin didn't need Batman...this Robin at least.

He really didn't want to do it, but looked like he had to take Kitten to prom...

He was glad Barbara and Tim weren't here to see this, they would _never_ shut up about it.

"I'll go," a voice called.

All eyes went to the half-demon, all of them took a step back, she was _fuming._ Raven didn't show it, but her white eyes and the steam coming off her said enough.

The Boy Wonder bit his lip, knowing exactly why she was acting this way. He hoped no one saw the blush on his face.

"Raven...I don't think you should-" her eyes snapped to him and even _he_ shrunk back. "Never mind," he muttered.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other, both of them having the exact same thought, they didn't think it was smart to mention though. Raven wouldn't hesitate to send them to another dimension.

The ever so clueless alien princess just walked up to Raven and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then we should go do the shopping of dresses, do we not?" She asked. Normally she would've hugged the demon for doing such a 'glorious' activity, but even _she_ knew it wasn't really safe to touch her now.

Raven blinked and looked up at Starfire, trying her best to not show any type of anger. She nodded and the two girls disappeared out the door.

Beast Boy smiled sympathetically and patted Robin's back. "Good luck dude."

"You're gonna need it," Cyborg added.

Robin flinched.

* * *

There were a few times Robin nearly had a heart attack.

Every time he had a near death experience, when Jason got killed, whenever Barbara decided it'd be fun to scare him, whenever Bruce got in trouble...and now.

Raven was wearing a black dress with blue accents, she wore little to no makeup-Starfire probably would've done more if Raven hadn't stopped her.

The half-demon smiled a little awkwardly as she fidgeted, he knew how uneasy this was making her, everyone could see it with the way she was acting.

She missed the comfort of her cloak, besides, she wasn't really the dress type.

Robin smiled. "You look beautiful."

Now she _really_ missed her cloak, her blush was clear as day now. "Either you wipe that smirk off your face or I blast you," she hissed.

"Also," she continued before he could respond. "If you need saving just say the word and I'll be there."

Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "Thank you, but I don't need you to save me-"

A pink limo arrived, Kitten stepped out and smiled widely, she was wearing a pink dress...it could be described as only that, pink.

"Second thought, maybe I will need saving..." he muttered.

Kitten basically pushed Raven out of the way as she tackled Robin into a hug. "Robbie-poo!"

His eyes were focused on Raven as he caught the blond girl, the half-demon stumbled but managed to stay upright. Robin winced as he saw the looks Raven was shooting at Kitten, he was pretty sure Kitten would be dead if she wasn't a hero.

The half-demon gritted her teeth and crossed her arms as she closed her glowing white eyes, she didn't want her second set of eyes to appear...now.

Robin looked over his shoulder as Kitten dragged him away, with a look that could only mean 'control yourself.'

When he was gone, the pink limo got covered in black energy as it exploded.

So much for controlling herself.

* * *

The daughter of Trigon wasn't _trying_ to pay attention to the couple, honestly, she wasn't!

The whole time she was trying her best not to 'accidentally' drop a levitating glass of water on the girl. Robin probably wouldn't mind, he didn't look all too happy either.

She couldn't even smile at Robin's struggles to keep Kitten away.

"Now ask me to dance!" She hissed.

"I don't dance."

She blinked, a little surprised. "Come on, Robbie-poo! You've never ever danced inn your entire life?"

He shrugged "Tried it once, didn't like it."

Barbara made him dance once...Tim couldn't stop laughing, hell, even _Bruce_ laughed.

Robin smiled when he got the message from the others just as Kitten demanded for him to kiss her.

The masked man smirked. "Sorry, I don't like you that way. As a matter of fact, I just don't like you."

Raven's eyes widened when Kitten threw a tantrum and pulled out a device. "Either you kiss me or I blow up the whole place, my father doesn't hold the power, Boy Wonder, _I do._ Now pucker up!"

Robin's eyes met Raven, telling her to be prepared.

She got even more surprised when that spider-boy from earlier showed up, his head was a giant spider...he took the meaning of Spider-man a little too serious.

"Fang!" Kitten cried happily. Fang...uhmm...smiled?

"Keep your hands off my girl!" Fang snarled, he pinned Robin down with one of his many...legs.

Raven growled, her eyes glowed white as black energy surrounded her clench fist. _Finally_ she could let all of that locked up anger go. She blasted Fang with the energy, the boy crashed into the wall. "Keep your hands off my boy!" She hissed, not even realizing what she just said.

Kitten sighed dreamily as she watched the two boys fight. "Aww...isn't this romantic? They're fighting over me!"

Raven rolled her eyes and held her hand out, the _pink_ device got covered in black energy as it flew right out of Kitten's hand and into Raven's.

The daughter of Killer Moth turned around, her eyes narrowed when she saw Raven standing there. The half-demon winked at her and the human girl snarled. "Give it back!"

She shook her head. "No can do, Princess."

Despite her history with them, Raven's brothers would be proud. _**(Read note at the end)**_

Kitten lunged at her, Raven's eyes narrowed as she dodged the girl's attacks. For once glad she listened to Robin when he mentioned that she relied too much on her powers and needed to work on her hand to hand skills.

It wasn't easy, fighting in a dress.

* * *

"Consider yourself dumped," Robin muttered as Kitten got dragged away by the police.

Cyborg winced at the colorful words the girl spat at Robin, and he thought _he_ was bad whenever he got angry.

As Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg payed attention to Silkie, Raven decided it'd be the best time to get the hell out of there. She hadn't been herself, she let jealousy take over...more like Brave and Love took over. Somehow they managed to tie Knowledge up and keep her locked in her realm. Although she suspected Happy helped...

Timid was too sad to do anything, Lazy was asleep, and Anger was still locked up. Raven still suspected that Anger mentioned the idea to Love and Brave.

She silently walked away, well, floated. If she walked the others would _definitely_ notice, even if she walked carefully. Beast Boy's hearing would pick up on it.

A hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. He caught her, of course he did.

Robin let go of her once her feet landed on the ground. "And where do you think you're going?" He teased.

Raven blushed and looked down.

Her eyes widened and the blush deepened as Robin tilted her head up by placing a finger under her chin. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

"You do know you had nothing to be jealous of, right?" He muttered as he pulled away, just to make sure Raven's heart skipped a beat, he placed his lips at her ear. "As far as I know, you're the only one I told my name to and took my mask off," he whispered.

As Raven stuttered for an answer, Robin leaned back and smirked.

"Well, it's 'bout time!" Cyborg called.

Both teens turned around to see their friends standing there. Cyborg had his arms crossed and was smirking, Starfire was holding Silkie and smiling brightly, she basically shined with joy.

Raven held her hand up, black energy glowing as she glared at Beast Boy. "Step closer and I'll blast you," she threatened.

Beast Boy's smile dropped. "Oh come on Rae! We've all been waiting for this day to come! I think it deserves a hug," he whined.

Raven lowered her hand a bit, not quite sure. She glanced at Robin and then back at the green changeling when she saw his smile. "I...fine, just keep in mind I need breath." She muttered, dropping her hand completely.

A green blur rushed her way and not even a second later, she got hugged...by a bear.

Beast Boy put a whole new meaning to 'Bear Hug'.

Raven growled as the other Titans smiled.

* * *

 _ **Yes you read that right, Raven has brothers. Six of 'em, they're based on the Seven Deadly Sins. I know what you're thinking: 'lovereading2, if there are seven sins then why does she only have six brothers? Hold on. Lemme tell you their names first.**_

 _ **Jared-Wrath**_

 _ **Jesse-Envy**_

 _ **Jacob-Lust**_

 _ **Jack-Sloth**_

 _ **Julius-**_ ** _Gluttony_**

 _ **James-Greed (What is it with all these 'J' names?)**_

 _ **Now where's Pride? You just read about her, Raven.**_

 _ **Yes, our dear mysterious selfless friend Raven is Pride. She's also the strongest of her brothers, how convenient. The only female in the group is the strongest one!**_

 _ **And here's the kicker, their group name is 'Sons of Trigon!' As far as I know, Raven is a girl.**_

 _ **Maybe that's why they're also called Seven Deadly Sins sometimes...**_


End file.
